


Hello Flight Baron

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Desires of the Galaxy [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Squadrons (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Kissing, Scared And Horny, Short, Showers, Titan Squadron - Freeform, gentle biting, pinned against the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Mara Stele (Titan-3) steps out of the shower to find her squadmate standing there.
Relationships: Havina Vonreg/Female Titan Three
Series: Desires of the Galaxy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131371
Kudos: 5





	Hello Flight Baron

Mara Stele, also known as Titan-3, stood in the shower with the water running.

_I'm still alive._

When she first arrived on the _Overseer,_ everyone was praising and promoting her, and she had a feeling it was because they didn't expect her to live very long. She thought for sure she was going to die at the Ringali Nebula, and had felt quite triumphant when she burst out of the _Starhawk_ in one piece.

She was recently promoted and given the title Flight Baron, which was one she never heard before. 

_I feel like we don't have solid confirmation that Lindon Javes is dead. Captain Kerrill will regret giving me the title if he is not dead. In the meantime, I bet a lot of people view me as an upstart._

This is not how she envisioned her future four years ago. Endor ruined everything. She wanted to one day retire and go to a sperm bank to have a child named Elrik or Elrika, but that's not possible with the New Republic still in power.

She turned off the water, grabbed the towel off the stall and rapped it around her body before opening the shower door.

"Hello...Flight Baron."

Her squadmate, Havina Vonreg, stood in her black flight suit, but without the metal chest plate. She was pale, with dark grey hair, almost black, parted to one side and a scar on her left cheek.

"I swear, I didn't mean to get that title-"

"Actually, I think it suits you." Havina's voice, which was usually angry, was now....different.

Mara was backed inside the still steamy shower stall until her back was against the wall.

_I've never seen her eyes this close before. They're so.....blue._

Havina continued speaking, "You know I've had three of my friends turn traitor."

She grabbed Mara's face by the chin with her gloveless hand, fingers up. 

"If you do that...."

Her index finger moved down Mara's cheek.

"I'll kill you with this hand."

Havina pulled Mara's face closer and kissed her on the mouth.

Mara moaned and slowly started to raise her hands from the elbows, but she was quickly turned around to face the wall, and her towel was yanked away. Havina pressed against her body with her hands on Mara's wrists, and gently bit her ear, her breath giving Mara tingles. 

"Oh!"

"I'll see you later, Mara."

She abruptly left, leaving Mara to turn back around and slide down to the floor breathing deeply.

"That was amazing!" she said.


End file.
